headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Washington, D.C.
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Washington | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Georgetown; Holliday College; White House; United States Capitol Building; National Mall; Lincoln Memorial; Sara and Ava's apartment | 1st = }} is the capital city of the United States of America. The city is located on the north bank of the Potomac River and is bordered by the states of Virginia to the southwest and Maryland to the other sides. The nation's capital has always served as a key figure to elements of the paranormal. The fictional government agency, the Office of Scientific Intelligence (OSI), as seen in the Six Million Dollar Man and Bionic Woman television programs and telemovies was headquartered in Washington, D.C. Points of Interest Businesses ; Sleepaway Inn: The Sleepaway Inn was just a generic motel located in the Washington, D.C. area. The demon Neron, possessing the body of a human named Desmond, abducted Ava Sharpe from her apartment and brought her to the Sleepaway Inn. He kept her sedated and had her body adorned with various occult symbols. It was Neron's intent to appropriate her body so he would then have unfettered access to the Time Bureau's resources, as well as the various magical creatures they had acquired. Sara Lance discovered Ava's prone form and brought her back to the Time Bureau. Occultist John Constantine conducted a ritual that they hoped would save Ava. Later, John and another magic user named Nora Darhk as well as a shape-shifter named Charlie went to the Sleepaway Inn to set a trap for Neron. Charlie took on Ava's form, and when Neron entered, John and Nora ambushed him. John's magic kept Neron detained long enough for them to bring him back to the Time Bureau headquarters. Legends of Tomorrow: The Eggplant, the Witch & the Wardrobe Residences ; Sara and Ava's apartment : Ava Sharpe maintained an apartment in Washington, D.C., relatively close to Time Bureau headquarters. When she began dating Sara Lance, she gave Sara a key to her apartment. Sara still had a key even after Ava and she had temporarily broken up. Sara came to the apartment to make amends, but found it in shambles. She later discovered that the demon Neron had kidnapped Ava and had taken her to the Sleepaway Inn. After rescuing Ava and re-establishing their relationship, the two took to living in the apartment jointly once again. Legends of Tomorrow: The Eggplant, the Witch & the Wardrobe Films that take place in * 2010: The Year We Make Contact (1984) * 2012 * Core, The * Deadly Mantis, The * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers * Hollow Man * Invasion, The * Minority Report * Planet of the Apes (2001) (partially) * Timecop * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * X-Files: Fight the Future * X-Files: I Want to Believe TV shows that take place in * 100, The * Bionic Woman, The * Jake 2.0 * Six Million Dollar Man, The * Surface :* Episode 1.1 * Timecop * X-Files, The * Wonder Woman Books that take place in * The X-Files: Ground Zero Characters who reside or work in Marvel Cinematic Universe * Alexander Pierce * Jasper Sitwell * Matthew Ellis * Nick Fury * Sam Wilson * Steve Rogers People who were born in * Brad Silberling * Caitlin Glass * Corey Hawkins * Christine White * J. August Richards * Jeffrey Wright * Jon Bernthal * Justin Theroux * Kristen Johnston * Mike Lane * Samuel L. Jackson * Tim Russ * William Hurt People who died in * Christine White Appearances Comics * All-Star Comics 37 * All-Star Squadron 39 - Green Lantern & Hawkman visit FDR in 1942. * Doom Patrol 86 - In "A Medal for Go-Buggy 3!", Scott Reed and Toji Nagawa become tornado creatures and fight in . * Isis 1 * Runaways 1 - As part of a video game simulation. * Vigilante 45 * Wonder Woman '77 1 * X-Factor 206 Television # Wonder Woman: The Return of Wonder Woman # Wonder Woman: Death in Disguise # The X-Files: Little Green Men # The X-Files: Drive 6x02 External Links * at Wikipedia * Washington, D.C. at the TV DB * Washington, D.C. at the Horror House References ---- Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Evil Ernie/Locations Category:Mars Attacks! (1996)/Miscellaneous Category:Washington, D.C. Category:Iron Man: Extremis/Locations Category:Timecop/Locations